I Love You
by claragross
Summary: Serena McCall is anything but ordinary. She is the ex-captain of the cheerleading squad, best friend of Jackson Whittemore since preschool and best friend of Lydia Martin since 1th grade. She is humorful, creative, kind and the most popular girl in Beacon Hills. And then she falls in love with Stiles Stilinski, her brothers best friend. (Sorry I'm bad at Summary's)


**Hey Guys** **J**

 **Always when I watched Teen Wolf I thought about a girl, maybe Scotts Little Sister, which would be best friends with Jackson and Lydia. Stiles is in love with her, instead of Lydia and she treats him the way he deserves (nothing against Lydia, I love her).**

 **So I just wrote this idea down and that came out of it.**

 **I'm happy to introduce you Serena McCall, Twin of the one and only Scott McCall and secret (or not so secret) crush of Stiles Stilinski!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think about that idea and if I should continue writing it or if I'm just wasting my time:D**

 **Xx Clara**

 **P.S.: I do not own Teen Wolf, I just own my OC Serena Bethany McCall and this story.**

 **P.P.S.: I swear the next Chapter will be a lot better.**

Cover ( . )

( . )

Look One ( . /2015/02/selena_gomez_ )

School Look ( . /2015/01/tumblr_n8kfwulrmm1s68rrpo1_ )

Chapter One - Wolf Moon Pt. 1

Serena McCall is anything but ordinary.

She is the ex-captain of the cheerleading squad, best friend of Jackson Whittemore since preschool and best friend of Lydia Martin since 1th grade.

She is humorful, creative, kind and the most popular girl in Beacon Hills.

"When are picking me up tomorrow?" I asked through the phone, beaming through my TV.

"Like always, but I can't take you home, I have Lacrosse" My best friend, Jackson Whittemore, answered me.

"I wanted to watch you guys anyways, Scott is trying out for first line this year" I said, when the newest episode of American Horror Story appeared on the TV.

"Yeah? Let's wish him good luck then" I heard Jack laugh, making me chuckle.

"Leave him alone, dumb ass" I said, my eyes cluing on my favorite Tate.

"Whatever S, I gotta go" He said, making me groan.

"No, I'm bored" I said, sitting up on my bed.

"Sorry, but I wanna have a good sleep, you should too"

"Good night then" I said, pounding my full lips.

"Stop acting like a baby, go to sleep" He laughed, before hanging up on me.

"Rude" I whispered, before concentrating on my favorite show again.

 _Crack_. Sitting up straight, I turned the volume from my TV down.

 _Crack._ Standing up, I went into the hallway, only to find Scott with a freaking bat in his hands.

Putting his finger to his lips, he showed me to be quiet, nodding I followed him to the outside.

Then suddenly a boy turned upside down, making us scream.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott nearly yelled, making me realiz that the boy was Stiles Stilinski, best friend of her brother.

"You weren't answering your phone ! Why do you have a bat? By the way you scream like a girl" Stiles said, making me roll my eyes.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott defended himself.

"A pre..." Stiles laughed, making me chuckle "Look –"

"And I scream like a girl" I interrupted him, getting both attention.

"Serena hey" He grinned at me, but then turning back to Scott "Well I know it's late, but you've got to here this. My dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police"

"For what?" We Scott and I asked in unsion.

"They found a body in the woods" Stiles said jumping in front of me and Scott.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, making me role my brown eyes again.

"No, a body of water... Yes, dumb ass, a dead body" Stiles said, making me laugh.

Turning to me, he sended me a cheeky grin.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked, making us turn to him again.

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked confused.

"That's the best part" Stiles said "They only found a half! We're going"

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, as we packed in front of the park.

You're the one who always bitches that nothing never happens in this town!" Stiles defended himself, as he helped me get over the fence.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..."

"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort!"

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..." Scott said, making me grin.

"Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one"

"Hey Stiles?" I asked getting his attention quickly "Insult my brother once more and I'm going to hit you with the bat"

"Thanks sweet pie" Scott said, smiling down at me, before turning to Stiles "Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh... I didn't even think about that" Stiles said, making me frown.

"And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked, smiling.

"Also something I didn't think about!"

"It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details"

"I know!" Stiles grinned, making me chuckle.

"Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" Scott asked, leaning against a tree.

Then suddenly Stiles pushes me down, looking at some police men in front of them.

Only to grab my hand again and start running towards them.

"Wait!" Scott screamed, trying to keep up.

"Come on!" I said, looking behind me.

"Wait up ! Stiles !" He screamed, but he seemed not to react.

Screaming I fell on the ground, a dog running toward us. Without hesitation Stiles went in front of me, protecting me.

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me" I heard Sheriff Stilinski say.

"Dad, how you're doing?" Stiles asked, before helping me up.

"So you're listening all my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, while I clinked into Stiles side, still breathing heavily.

"No ! ... Not the boring ones..." Stiles admitted, making me smile again.

"So where is your usual partner in crimes? Wait, is that Serena McCall on your side?"

"Who, Scott ? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. There's just me... In the woods... With Serena" Stiles said, making me nod furiously.

"Scott you're out there ? Scott ?" When no one answers, he turns back to us "I'm happy that you finally have your moment with Serena, but I'm gonna walk you two back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy." Sheriff Stilinski said, making me blush. What does he mean?

As soon I got home I went into Scotts bed, so I could wait for him to come home, but sooner or later I went to sleep.

"Dud, watch out the paintjob!" Jackson said, while getting out of his car.

"Leave him alone" I said to Jackson, while hugging my brother tightly "I was worried sick!"

"I'm perfectly fine" He told me, kissing my forehead.

"Yo, Jackson, Serena! Let's go!" I heard someone yell, making me look at my brother apologizing, before following Jackson.

"SERENA!" I heard the screames of my best friend, making me grin widely.

"LYDIA!" I screamed, while be hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you so much" We said at the same time, making us laugh.

"Let's go inside, while you tell me everything I missed" She told me, taking my hand.

Lyd was with her parents in Europe the while holidays, traveling around.

When we passed by Scott and Stiles, I heard last one say my name, making me wave at them.

"Who's that?" Lydia asked, looking at Stiles and my brother.

"The dark haired, is my brother, you know him Lyd, and the other one is his best friend Stiles Stilinski"

"Who are we recruiting this year?" Lydia asked, looking at me.

Every year we choose one girl to be our third best friend, but never anyone could handle us longer than half a year, after that it was Lydias job to destroy their social life. May seem mean, but we always wanted to have a third girl, maybe the girl we choose this year, can handle us longer.

"Her" I said, pointing to a brown haired girl, looking a bit lost.

"She will work" Lydia shrugged, taking my hand.

"This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia asked the girl, who looked rather surprised.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco" She answered, making me grin widely.

"And you are our new best friend" I said, smirking at Lydia

Then Jackson arrives, kissing Lydia and hugging me.

"Hey there best friend" He said, grinning.

Its kind of creepy that he was to me so sweet, but could be to his girlfriend so mean. Jackson was never mean to me, he has never insulted me even once.

"That are my best friends, Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin and I am Serena McCall" I introduced myself to the girl, standing next to the skiing couple.

"Allison Argent, I'm new" She said, making Lydia and Jackson stop kissing.

" So, this week-end, there's a party..." Lydia started making my eyes bling. I love party's.

"A party ?" Allison asked, unsure.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson said.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." Allison said, and I knew she was lying.

"You're sure ? Everyone's going after the game." Jack said, grinning down at me.

"You mean like football?" Making me laugh loudly.

"Football is a joke here. The sport is the cross. We won national champion-ship last year" Jackson said.

"Because of the team captain!" Lyd said, making me nod in agreement.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..." Jackson offered.

"Well, I was going to..."

"Perfect ! You come !" I said, grinning at Lydia.

Mission third best friend: complete.

As I sat on the bleaches with Allison and Lydia, I saw Scott waving, but not at me. OH MY GOSH SCOTT HAS A CRUSH ON MY NEW BEST FRIEND!

"Who is that?" Allison asked after a while, looking at us.

"Him ? I'm not sure who he is –"

"—He is my twin brother, Scott McCall" I interrupted Lydia, glaring at her. Me and Scott may not be as close as other twins, but I still would do anything for him and he is the person on the earth I love most and with all my heart.

"He's in my English class" Allison, said, trying to clear the vibes between me and Lydia.

After he got the first ball in his face, he catches all of them, making me look at him with wide eyes. That was clearly not my brother.

"He seems pretty good" Allison said, but I could just nod.

"Yeah, he is!" Lyd said, making me smirk.

"It's the McCall Gene" I joked, making them both laugh.

Then suddenly Jackson goes on the front, running toward my brother. He shots AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON SCOTT CATCHED JACKSONS FREAKING BALL!

"He's my friend! He's my friend!" Stiles screamed, making me laugh and join him.


End file.
